


White Flag Down

by BlueSpectre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpectre/pseuds/BlueSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS BEING REWORKED</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag Down

I'm so sorry that I've pretty much abandoned this fic. Life has been... less than pleasant this last year and a half and my drive for writing has completely disappeared. I'm trying to get myself back into the groove of things, and I've rediscovered my love for Mass Effect thanks to Andromeda. 

However, after re-reading these chapters (that are now over a year old), I've noticed they're very cringey and just... not very good. With that being said, the previous chapters that I have posted are being removed and deleted, and White Flag Down is getting a much needed tune-up, re-work, and re-write.

I can't say for certain when I'll be publishing chapters again, as I _**do**_ want to at least get two or three chapters done at a time before I post so I can have a sort of steadiness to the updates. But due to being at such a low point in my life right now, it'll be hard to find the drive and motivation needed to re-work this fic. But I do want to finish it, as it's a story that is important to me, along with a very good friend of mine, as we want to sure the journey of both of our Shepards.

I hope there are people still interested in this story, and that you'll stick around for its revival!!

\- Elijah


End file.
